


Game of Thrones History

by bookworm_coffee



Series: The Wolf of Casterly Rock [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 11:32:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19108798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookworm_coffee/pseuds/bookworm_coffee
Summary: This has general information about the fanfic I have posted  like dates, ages, familial relationships, appearences etc.If you have a question or if you want me to clarify something about a character because I will probably leave things unanswered or have some plot holes please comment and ask me!!Time will flow the same way as the books an not the TV Series.If you want to request something for my fanfic you can also request it and I will try to integrate it into the story.





	1. Character Info

Most if not all the Canon information was taken from **  [A Wiki of Ice and Fire](http://awoiaf.westeros.org/index.php/Main_Page) ** .

 

 

 

**_Robert Baratheon_** born in 258 AC

He has black hair and bright blue eyes. He is a tall man who, as a young adult, was handsome, strong, powerful and muscled. When he was 17, he visited Winterfell  with Ned Stark and was captivated by Lyanna thus proposing  a betrothal between himself and Lyanna. To strengthen the bond between Houses Stark and Baratheon, and to help his friend, he also proposed the betrothal between his twin sister Maris and Eddard Stark seeing as Brandon was already betrothed to Catelyn Tully. After winning the Iron Throne his appearance changed due to excessive feasting and drinking thus gaining a significant amount of weight. He also married Cersei Lannister in 281 AC after he was crowned King and they welcomed their first child Joffrey the next year. Their next child Myrcella was born in 286 AC and their last Tommen was born in 287 AC.

**_Maris Baratheon_** born in 258 AC

Fraternal twin to Robert, she has black hair and violet eyes due to her grandmother’s bloodline. She is a tall woman with a slender build. Her beauty captured  Eddard Stark’s attention when he visited Storm’s End with Robert when she was 17. She married Ned Stark at 18 and died a year later (277 AC) after giving birth to their daughter Alysanne.

 

**_Eddard Stark_** born in 259 AC

He has long brown hair with dark grey eyes which reflect his moods. He is tall and solidly built with a long face. When he was 16, during a visit at Storm’s End with Robert, he met and fell in love with Maris Baratheon who he eventually married one year later. At 18 he lost his wife at childbirth of their only daughter Alysanne. He later married Catelyn Tully after his brother Brandon to whom Catelyn was previously betrothed was executed. With Catelyn he had 5 children: Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon Stark. He returned after Robert’s Rebellion with a bastard son named Jon Snow.

**_Alysanne Stark_** born in 277 AC

She has very long black hair with dark grey eyes that are flecked with violet. She is a beautiful tall and lean woman with muscles earned from training with a sword, daggers and bow and from riding.

 

**_Tywin Lannister_** born in 243 AC

He is tall, slender and broad-shouldered with green eyes flecked with gold. He has golden hair that has begun to sporadically turn white and he grows bushy golden side-whiskers. He married his cousin Joanna with whom he had twins named Cersei and Jaime and a son named Tyrion. Joanna died after Tyrion’s birth something Tywin never forgave his second son for and combined with his drinking and whoring ways when older has Tywin feeling hate and contempt towards Tyrion.

**_Cersei Lannister_** born in 263 AC

She is a strikingly beautiful woman with golden hair and emerald green eyes. She has fair skin and a slender graceful figure. She married Robert Baratheon in 281 AC after he was crowned King and gave him 3 children: Joffrey, Myrcella and Tommen.

**_Jaime Lannister_** born in 263 AC

Twin to Cersei, he has flashing cat-green eyes and curled hair the colour of beaten gold. He has a smile that cuts like a knife and is a tall, muscular, extremely strong and handsome man. He was knighted at 15 and sworn as a Kingsguard becaming the youngest member in the history of the order.

**_Joffrey Baratheon_** born in 282 AC

He has blond curly hair, green eyes and pouty lips. He is tall and is known to be handsome. He is the bastard son of Cersei and Jaime.

**_Myrcella Baratheon_** born in 286 AC

She has golden curls, emerald green eyes and full lips. She is tall, delicate, beautiful and courteous. She is the bastard daughter of Cersei and Jaime.

**_Tomen Baratheon_** born in 287 AC

He has golden curls and emerald green eyes. He is tall for his age and is somewhat plump. He is the second bastard son of Cersei and Jaime.

**_Tyrion Lannister_** born in 270 AC

He has mismatched eyes, one green and one black, and a mixture of silver blond and black hair. He is a dwarf with stubby legs and a jutting forehead.

 

**_Brandon Stark_** born in 258 AC

He has grey eyes and is taller and more handsome than his Brother Eddard. He was betrothed to Catelyn Tully but died before he could marry her in 280 AC.

 

**_Catelyn Tully_** born in 264 AC

She has long auburn hair and blue eyes. She is beautiful with high cheekbones, fair skin and long fingers. She was betrothed to Brandon Stark until his execution in 280 AC after which she married his brother Eddard and had 5 children with him.

 

**_Lyanna Stark_** born in 263 AC

She has brown hair, a long face and grey eyes and is slim of fram. She was a child-woman of surpassing loveliness who captured the eye of Robert Baratheon during his visit in Winterfell when he was 17. He proposed a betrothal between himself and Lyanna which Rickard Stark, Lyanna’s father accepted especially since it also meant the betrothal of his second son to Mira Baratheon, Robert’s sister. After Lyanna’s abduction from Rhaegar Targaryen and the execution of Rickard and Brandon Stark in 280 AC Robert’s Rebellion was triggered.

**_Benjen Stark_** born in 264 AC

He has sharp features and blue eyes, has long legs and he is very thin. Due to the existence of Alysanna, Robb an Jon, Benjen joined the Night’s Watch within a few months of Eddard’s return north.

 

**_Robb Stark_** born in 281 AC

He has blue eyes and thick red-brown hair. He has a stocky build and is strong and fast.

**_Jon Snow_** born in 281 AC

He has a long face with dark brown hair and grey eyes so dark they almost seem black. He is graceful and quick, and has a lean build.

**_Sansa Stark_** born in 282 AC

She has high cheekbones, vivid blue eyes and thick auburn hair and is traditionally beautiful. She is tall, graceful and womanly and keeps both the Old Gods and the Seven.

**_Arya Stark_** born in 284 AC

She has a long face (earning her the moniker “Arya Horseface” from Jeyne Poole her sister’s best friend), grey eyes and brown hair. She is skinny and athletic and is generally regarded as plain.

**_Bran Stark_** born in 286 AC

He has thick auburn hair and Tully deep blue eyes. He dreams of becoming a knight and is always exploring the walls and ramparts of the castle.

**_Rickon Stark_** born in 290 AC

He has auburn hair and bright blue eyes and has the easy smile of a Tully.

 

_**Theon Greyjoy**_ born in 277 AC

He is lean, dark and handsome. He has a cocky smily and is promiscuous and vain in his attempt to hide his insecurities relating to his familial and social identity. After the end of Greyjoy's Rebellion he was taken as a hostage to Winterfell and as a ward to Lord Eddard Stark.

 

**_Kevan Lannister_** born in 245 AC

He has short blond hair, a close-cropped yellow beard that follows the line of his jaw, green eyes and fair skin. He is a big man with broad shoulders and a thick waist.

**_Lancel Lannister_** born in 279 AC

The eldest son of Kevan Lannister, he has green eyes and sandy hair. He is young, handsome and is said to closely resemble Jaime Lannister his cousin.

**_Willem_** and ** _Martyn Lannister_** born in 282 AC

Identical twins sons of Kevan Lannister they have green eyes and blond hair. They are tall and lean with Willem being slightly taller.

**_Genna Lannister_** born in 246 AC

She has a square figure, and an enormous bosom with a broad and smooth face.


	2. Important Events

_**Tourney at**_ _ **Harrenhal**_ ** _:_** 279 AC

 _ **Robert's Rebellion:**_ 280-281 AC

 _ **Jon Arryn's death:**_ 298 AC

 _ **Greyjoy's Rebellion:**_  287 AC

 _ **Battle of the Blackwater:**_ 299 AC

 

 

_**Starks and Direwolves:** _

  * _Alysanne_ and _Aregelle_
  * _Robb_ and _Grey Wind_
  * _Jon_ and _Ghost_
  * _Sansa_ and ~~_Lady_~~
  * _Arya_ and _Nymeria_
  * _Bran_ and _Summer_
  * _Rickon_ and _Shaggydog_



 

Most events from Jon Arryn's death up until the Battle of the Blackwater are the same as the show.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have questions on the timeline or something like that please comment them and I will answer them as soon as I can!💕


	3. Questions

**_Question by_ _[KatelynII](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatelynII/pseuds/KatelynII) _**: Where is Alysanne during seasons 1 and 2? Did she go south with her father and sisters or stay in the north with her step-mother and brothers? What is her relationship with Jon like? What about her relationship with Catelyn and Theon?

During seasons 1 & 2 Alysanne goes with her father and sister to King’s Landing though I will touch up more in the fanfic about some of the things that happened to her and Sansa.

As for her relationships with other members of the household:

  * Catelyn is as impolite and rude to her as propriety lets her be. Since Alysanne isn’t one of her children and is more inclined towards a sword or a bow rather than embroidery and singing lessons, Catelyn views her with contempt. Sometimes she is barely civil with her especially when she treats Jon and Theon like family. Of course since she is a trueborn daughter of Eddard Stark she has to treat her up to a level with politeness even if it’s a cold one and only when in formal circumstances.
  * Theon being the same age as Alysanne makes them have a kinship especially when he is first brought to Winterfell at the age of 10. Since both are treated badly from Lady Stark they find solace in each other and view each other as brother and sister-especially in relation to everyone else-with Jon being their little brother seeing as he too is treated unfairly by Catelyn Stark.
  * She loves Jon and tries to protect him as much as she can from Lady Stark’s treatment though not always successfully.



Since you asked for her relationship with them I should probably talk about the others as well.

  * Eddard is always satisfying her every whim whether that be letting her train with the boys, learn to ride, be given the education that he half-brothers are given or wearing breaches instead of dresses unless it’s a formal occasion.
  * Robb is always seen jesting with her and since she is mostly interested in the same things seeing them sparring in the yard is a common occurrence. He loves his big sister dearly and respects her morals and conviction to always help Jon and Theon very much.
  * Sansa is indifferent to Alysanne and sometimes cruel to her due to her lack of interest in what Sansa deems as worthy of her time such as embroidery, dancing, singing and other ladylike hobbies. Alysanne also chastising Sansa and her best friend Jeyne when they make fun of Arya is certainly not helping nor does Lady Catelyn’s blatant dislike help with Sansa’s dislike of her half-sister.
  * Arya can be seen following he half-sister, brothers and Theon whenever she can. She adores Alysanne and wants to be able to be like her when she grows up.
  * Bran has mixed feelings about Alyssane. He loves her very much but she also annoys him greatly when she cuts his exploring short and forces him to stay on the ground to train or to study.
  * Rickon seizes every opportunity to be around his sister. She always treats him more like a young boy and not a baby like the rest of his family so he loves her very much.




End file.
